


pillow talk

by adequater



Series: royally whipped [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Mark and Jaemin talks about the future in bed.





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> i turned this into a series even when no one wanted it because i got bored!!!! nice @ self
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed
> 
> p.s: i did this in the plane~

"I'm going to marry you," Jaemin declares, draping his arm over Mark's torso.

Mark opens his eyes, and peeks at Jaemin, looking sideways, and Jaemin is so close, looking at him with his eyes earnest and bare, looking so stupidly sincere that if Mark isn't fully conscious, he would've believed Jaemin wholeheartedly. He's awake, though.

"You sound so sure." Mark can only say, since he doesn’t quite know how to reply to that. Jaemin knows the underlying meaning behind that. The doubts, the lies they tell themselves, and the fantasy they've always wanted. Mark pulls Jaemin closer, snaking his arms around Jaemin's waist to do so, and Jaemin complies, body pliant under Mark's touch, and Mark is in love all over again. Jaemin is pretty much on Mark's shoulder now.

"Because I am," Jaemin replies. They're still looking at each other. Taking each other in. Mark looking at Jaemin's face, and seeing all the little blemishes and pores he has on his face. Mark thinks Jaemin looks beautiful like this. Bare and no facade. Jaemin looks away first. Snuggling first into Mark's neck, and taking a whiff of Mark's scent. Mark sort of thinks that's gross since Mark hasn't showered, but Jaemin likes doing it with the reason of _you smell good, hyung_ so Mark lets him. "I'm going to marry the _fuck_ out of you."

Mark lets out an incredulous snicker. Mark moves his face a little to have a clear look of Jaemin's face, but Jaemin whines. Mark doesn't know if that's because he's embarrassed or he doesn't want to get away from Mark's neck. It’s probably both, knowing Jaemin, that is.

“How are you going to do that?” Mark asks teasingly, slowly caressing Jaemin’s hair, and Jaemin lets out a breath of laugh.

Jaemin looks up. “Once I become king,” Jaemin begins, and Mark holds their eye contact, watching the way Jaemin’s eyes tinkle slightly. “I’m going to legalise same-sex marriage. Gonna marry the fuck out of you that way.”

“The King will get angry,” Mark says, hugging Jaemin even closer, if that’s possible. This is the first time Jaemin has ever brought up the idea. The thought of marrying Jaemin always crosses Mark’s mind. How can it not when Jaemin is always on his mind, and they’re basically together 24/7? But it’s always a faraway dream. Something that Mark knows realistically won’t ever happen. Well. At least until now.

“Father will be dead by the time that happens,” Jaemin mumbles. Mark pinches Jaemin’s sides a little for that jab, and Jaemin lets out a hiss of pain at the pinch. _“Hyung!”_

“That’s kind of a mean thing to say, isn’t it?” Mark chastises, a little uncomfortable at the words, even when it’s only him and Jaemin in Jaemin’s room. The brief thought of the current King dying sort of makes Mark feel so unsettled even when Mark wasn't the one who said those words, but the King’s own son. That somehow makes it even worse.

“It’s kind of true,” Jaemin mumbles again into Mark’s neck. “Father’s condition is getting worse. Mother gave me a talk about how I should really be getting ready.” Mark isn’t looking at Jaemin, but Mark knows Jaemin is disgruntled. “As if I haven’t been preparing my own life, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Mark laughs. Mark realises that talk was probably when Mark and Jaemin returned from London for a meeting of some sorts with people there. Mark was immediately alerted that the Queen wanted to see Jaemin the moment he arrived. So Mark drove to the palace quickly to fulfill the order. Mark directs the topic to the earlier declaration. “How about children, Jaemin?”

Jaemin shrugs, looking up at Mark. “So many choices, hyung. We could get adoption. We could get surrogates.” Jaemin frowns a little. “Do you not want to marry me?”

Mark wants it. Mark so wants it, and Jaemin should know because they talk about it all the damn time as their little fantasy that Mark is sort of angry Jaemin is even questioning him. Mark flicks Jaemin’s forehead. “Of course I do!” Mark exclaims, and Jaemin groans a little at the pain, glaring at Mark a little. “What kind of question is that?”

“A legit one,” Jaemin mutters, and Mark huffs a little, rubbing Jaemin’s forehead, and kissing the spot Mark flicked earlier, laughing slightly. “Unlike _what about children!”_

Mark narrows his eyes at Jaemin, and Jaemin stares, a huge grin on his face, knowing that Mark got that jab immediately. “Are you--” Mark pauses, untangling their limbs, and hovering above Jaemin, and looking at Jaemin with a fake stern look on his face. “Mocking me?”

Mark tickles Jaemin’s side, and Jaemin giggles uncontrollably, yelling a little as he wiggles in the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Mark stops. “But it _was_ a stupid question.” Mark continues.

That goes on for about thirty more seconds, then Mark also got tired of hovering over Jaemin and tickling him, so Mark stops, and Jaemin pants a little, tired from laughing so much. “You’re too much, hyung.”

Mark can only grin mischievously at Jaemin, and Jaemin rolls his eyes at Mark. Mark lays down next to Jaemin again, and his arm automatically wraps itself around Jaemin’s waist, and when Jaemin yelps, Mark lets out a laugh. “I’m not going to tickle you again.”

Jaemin glares at Mark, and lays his head on Mark’s shoulder comfortably. “You better not.”

They lay there in silence for a second, before Mark breaks it, another thought breaking the tranquility of the room. “Won’t the people get angry?”

Jaemin thinks about that for a second, and he shrugs. “Not everyone will be happy for sure. But it has to happen, hyung. Not just for our sake, but--” Jaemin breaks off, frustrated. “Humanity. There are so many LGBTQ+ folks out there, hyung. This is for them.”

“And us,” Mark suggests, and Jaemin looks up at Mark, giving him a sweet smile that Mark returns because Mark is weak.

“And us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
